Field
Various features relate to a package on package (PoP) device that includes a high performance inter package connection.
Background
FIG. 1 illustrates a package on package (PoP) device 100. The PoP device 100 includes a first package 102 and a second package 104. The first package 102 includes a first die 120 and a first package substrate 122. The second package 104 includes a second die 140 and a second package substrate 142. As shown in FIG. 1, the second package 104 is coupled to the first package 102 through a set of solder balls 150.
One drawback of the PoP device 100 of FIG. 1 is that the set of solder balls 150 are an inefficient type of package to package interconnects. Due to their size and configuration, solder balls are not ideal for providing high quality and/or high performance signals, which can limit the communication bandwidth and/or performance of package to package interconnects. In addition, solder balls have limited functionality and configuration. For example, a single solder ball can only transmit one electrical signal. Moreover, neighboring solder balls, due to their size and proximity to each other, are prone to interference with each other, resulting in lower electrical signal quality and/or performance.
Therefore, there is a need for a package on package (PoP) device that can provide better quality and/or performance signals between packages. Ideally, such a PoP device will have a better form factor, while at the same time meeting the needs and/or requirements of mobile and/or wearable devices.